Worries
by KyraPorter
Summary: Everyone worries about the people they care about, Team Arrow included. How will they deal with it? (Olicity)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind. Also, I am German, so don't be too harsh on my writing. Kyra _

**Worries **

Felicity was sitting in her chair, nervously tapping her fingers.

It had been almost nine minutes since she had heard a thing from Diggle, Roy or Oliver. It practically drove her insane.

She had thought the plan was stupid to begin with, three men against half a warehouse full of thugs and really, really dangerous people with guns? At least she didn't have to worry about Roy. He was basically the Hulk in a nicer body. But what were the odds that the other two of them made it out there alive? She didn't even go with 'unharmed' anymore, because they came back to the verdant with a couple of cuts, bruises every night. Once a week there'd be a stab or a gunshot wound, but they always shrugged it off.

Typical.

Meanwhile Felicity only ever got to play tech support or nurse. She preferred the former.

It's not like she had any desire to go out there herself, because she had done that and it never ended pretty. But she couldn't always let the boys be the only one in danger.

She hated waiting for them to return. Hated to see them hurt. Hated worrying so much. But she couldn't help it.

Felicity wasn't like Sara. She wasn't a fighter, she was a thinker. Maybe she should ask Diggle for some extra training when they came back. Or maybe she could start visiting the karate dojo that opened two blocks from her apartment. If she was a bit more reliable in her fighting skills, maybe she could at least wait inside a car not too far away. She could definitely be a getaway driver.

Yeah, maybe she should ask Oliver about that. But she would have to get another car. Her mini did not have the capacity for Diggle, Roy and Oliver.

That's when she heard the heavy steps come down the stairs.

Felicity jumped up to see Roy and Oliver steady an unconscious Digg.

"What happened?", she asked, trying really hard not to freak out. This was just a usual Saturday night, she was used to it by now. At least she pretended she was.

"He's okay, Felicity. He got hit over the head. He'll be fine," said Oliver as he and Roy laid Diggle on the table.

"Oh, okay. So, everything's alright? The mission was a success?", Felicity didn't try to hide the surprise in her voice. The three of them new, that she had not been a fan of the plan.

Roy nodded, "The police arrived, we left. Everything went as planned."

The blonde didn't answer. She wanted to say, that storming the warehouse and beating the criminals inside until the police arrived was not a plan. But they'd already argued about that a few hours before.

"So, is anyone hurt?", she asked instead scanning over Olivers and Roys bodies.

"A few scrapes. It's nothing," Oliver assured her with a slight smile, "You can go home for the night."

Felicity could see that he was exhausted. So was Roy. But they weren't going to leave until Diggle woke up.

"Nah, it's fine, I have some updates that need to be installed. Oh and Roy, Thea has been looking all over for you," she said pointing at one of the monitors where Thea Queen standing behind the bar, checking her cell phone again and again.

"Oh shit, I am on shift tonight," the boy in the red hood screamed, "I've got to go upstairs, or I won't have a job or a girlfriend anymore."

With that Roy ran up the stairs and twenty seconds later could be seen on the monitor talking to Thea.

"You should go home, too. Your mother must be worried, you slept here the last two nights. I'll stay with Digg until he wakes up," the IT girl exclaimed as Oliver approached her.

The vigilante nodded, "Maybe I should. You call me, when something's up, okay?"

He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an almost smile, that made her smile rays of sunshine back at him.

"Of course, now change and go home!", she chirped as she sat back down in front of her computers and started typing on the keyboard.

And so he did, but not without feeling guilty about leaving her down there.

She always did this. She always took on his work, his responsibilities.

Hell, if it wasn't for her he would not be CEO of Queen Consolidated anymore. She almost did all of his work in the office and when it came to hood related work she always did more than was actually needed.

He knew that she felt like she didn't do enough. She blamed herself for his and Diggle's injuries, but he couldn't convince her that it wasn't her fault. So he let her keep working hard, because Oliver knew that she did it to compensate the fact, that she wasn't in the field.

But she didn't realize just how important her work was for the team and for him.

He wished she had a little more self-confidence, wished she wouldn't worry so much, but he knew she wouldn't change, and he wouldn't want her to.

He liked the nerdy IT girl. Perhaps a little too much, which was probably one of the main reasons he was so happy to have her as far away from the field as possible.

But he wouldn't tell her that.

He sighed as he made his way to his car. He didn't necessarily want to go home, but Felicity was right, his mother would worry, and Thea would come home later that night, too. Maybe they could have breakfast in the morning.

But he actually hoped that Felicity would call him before that to tell him, that he had to come back.

No matter what, but the basement beneath the verdant always felt like home for him. Maybe more than the mansion ever would feel.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi,_  
><em>I know it hasn't been long since the first chapter, but the first twothree chapters don't have a lot of plot, so I thought we should get them done as fast as possible. )_

_Olicity will start next chapter, so be excited! :D I know I am ;)_  
><em>Btw, I appreciate your reviews, I was really happy to read them!<em>  
><em>Have fun! :D<em>  
><em>Kyra<em>

"Oh Thea, come on! I was late, so what? It's not that busy tonight anyways," Roy exclaimed while running after his girlfriend, who was on the way to the Verdant's office.

"Late? Four hours you call late? What the hell were you doing? Were you out, beating up random people again?", she screamed angrily.

Roy gritted his teeth, thinking about the man he had put in the hospital. He was trying to control his anger. Just like Oliver tried teaching him. It was hard. It's not like he didn't see why he had to control his strength. He knew. He knew he was dangerous. To himself and to the people around him.  
>To Thea.<p>

Roy fell back a few steps, trying to get a bit of distance between himself and his girlfriend. He didn't want to risk grabbing and hurting her.

"No," he lied, "I just forgot about the time. It won't happen again!"

Thea didn't look up to him. "So what were you doing?", she asked quietly.

Roy swallowed. It was so hard keeping things from Thea.

"Nothing really, I was just hanging with a ... a few friends," he answered after a moment. He wasn't lying. Oliver, Diggle and Felicity had become friends in a way.

Thea raised an eyebrow, "A few friends? What kind of friends?"

Roy didn't know what to say, he started stuttering, trying to find an answer.

"Huh? Not even a real answer? What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird? You have changed so much in the past few weeks! You're always gone and never tell me anything. Are you taking drugs? Or... or are you seeing some... seeing someone else?", her voice was breaking at the end. The thought of loosing Roy hurt. Her eyes were watery as she looked back up at her boyfriend who was looking shocked.

"What? No! I'm not taking drugs, and I am not cheating on you, Thea, I love you," he said, taking a few steps forward, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder, slowly pulling her into a hug.

"I was out with your brother and his driver," he whispered silently into her hair. Roy really hoped Oliver had a better excuse than him.  
>"My brother?"<br>"Yeah, we kind of had... something to discuss. You can ask him."

He felt Thea nodd, "Oh, you bet I will." She really was a curious girl. And she did not like being lied to.

"We should get back downstairs."

With that they both got back to the bar.

Roy had escaped the crisis. This time.

He was handing out a few drinks when he got the text message:

_Digg's awake - F_

He sighed in relief and continued working.

Felicity was sitting next to Diggle, handing him a glass of water.

"Felicity, I'm fine, you can stop pacing," the muscular man slightly laughed. His head hurt, but other than that he was fine.

The blonde next to him was as caring as always, blabbering about everything and nothing.

"Ah, Oliver texted back, he says you should rest well," Felicity smiled, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

The young woman took her purse and went back to Diggle, who was slowly standing up.

Felicity tried to steady him, which was ridiculous, she would never be able to hold him if he really needed to be steadied. But he still didn't say anything, like Oliver, John knew that Felicity often felt useless.

He let her help him to her Mini and he got in. Letting his mind drift. He was tired. Too tired to think.

Felicity was driving through the empty streets of Starling City to Diggle's place, where she made sure he'd be fine.

She left fast. She was tired, too. Even if she wasn't fighting. Even if she only sat and worried. Working two jobs was exhausting.

It didn't take long for her to get home.

Her apartment was small, comfy and dusty. She spent far too little time here. She had to clean. She had to wash her clothes. And she didn't even remember the last time she had cooked something.

That reminded her, she was hungry.

But Felicity was far too tired to look for food, so the woman put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

She was having nightmares. Again.

It's been like this for a while now. Every night. The earthquake. The guns. The dollmaker. The Count. Seeing Oliver and Diggle hurt.

Working for the hood was hard. Not only physically, but even more psychologically.

She could only imagine how Oliver, John and Roy must be suffering. She had only been in danger a couple of times. The three of them were out there every night.

Tears were streaming down her sleeping face.

She would have to go see a psychologist if this continued.

But what would she tell him?

Maybe she could talk to Diggle. At least a little.

She woke up the next morning almost as exhausted as she went to sleep.

This was going to be another hard day.


End file.
